universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmetica Machine
It is a very special machine that actually has the ability to change not only the person's shape and appearance, but also their sex, race, and even turn into an alien right down to the genetic level. It was one of the many gifts that Aaron van Dyke brought when he came to original Earth after he found a way to bring his digital galaxy to reality and arriving on his ship, The Spatial Guardian. It is a way to fill a gap of emptiness of space if there are no other sentient life forms found. Although, it was popular among teens in 2020 as some sort of fad. However, parents were against the machine because they believe that the alteration to their children's genetics is wrong. And so, there was an age limit put on those things across twenty seven countries where the age limit must be 18 or older. But in some countries, it was banned all together. But once people started colonizing the moon and some of the planets with rapid terraforming that only took a week, the newer countries didn't put an age limit on them. In the NewVerse, they are as common as vending machines. How It Functions The Cosmetica Machine is sorta like trying to create an avatar for a video game. After deciding on creating your new look, the person steps into the machine and it initiates some sort of scanning process. Once scan, some sort of light emitting device that manipulates the appearance of the person while also changing someone down to the genetic level that matches to go with their new look. Yet if it is about shape and not changing sexes or turning into a humanoid race, the person can input their weight and tell the machine the weight they desire as long as it is in healthy limits. Then they go in, removes all the fats in the body using the same light devices. Limitations The Cosmetica Machine does have some limits on how it can function. # Size: The first Cosmetica Machines were only six feet tall that were meant to adjust those that are around five and a half feet, which is around average height. The width of the machine was also limited to four feet in length that are meant for someone around average width and for the machine to do its work. But over the years, there have been more and more upgraded versions of the machine for people that want to be 10 foot giants. # Human-like Only: The Cosmetica Machines are meant for changing into something that is of humanoid shape or something that has human parts. It DOES NOT change someone to an animal or creature that doesn't have any humanoid features such as the upper torso, head, and arms. Creatures such as centaurs are fine but for creatures like lamia, that is a bit tricky. # No Zombies or Undead: Unfortunately, the Cosmetica Machine cannot turn people into zombies, skeletons, liches, or any form of undead-like creature. Yet there are the more magical versions of it in the NewVerse that actually can by infusing the body with mystical energies that can turn someone into an undead. # No Superpowers: The Cosmetica Machine does not give people superpowers even if they become an alien that is supposed to have special powers. This also includes magic. # DNA Requirement: The Cosmetica Machine requires some DNA in order to turn someone into something else. For example; if a person wishes to be a dog furry (anthropomorphic animal), they require DNA of a dog of their choosing. But if they just want dog ears and tail, it also requires DNA. Category:Technology